As We Play Cat and Mouse
by Hug-Fairie-Chan
Summary: UNDERGOING CONSTRUCTION When the riceball is at college and the dog m.i.a, what can a cat and mouse do? Major Occness! fri!
1. Winner Takes All

**Bold new **

**Okay so this chapter really sucked…like big time…so I edited it (in other words added more crap to make it look better)…bows enjoy**

Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic, so I am really nervous in posting it up. My friends who already have stories on here said I should post it. So…hope you like, and please…NO FLAMES. Remember R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket Natsuki Takaya-Sensei does. Though I wish it were mine, it will never happen…sadly.

Kyo Sohma stared out the window an impassive glaze on his face. It had been strange these past few days. Tohru was off in Tokyo for a week for college interviews, and it wasn't really right. There was no reason to come out for there was no one to bug him. And since there was no one to bug him, there was no reason to go shouting and screaming. And since there was no shouting and screaming, (well you get the idea). He let out a sigh; he couldn't deny it; he was lonely. Kyo had been over at Kazuma's dojo for most of the week so it would be a little more interesting, but he just couldn't let the feeling pass. It was boring without Tohru to amuse him with her clumsiness, her bright smile that sent his heart rocketing through his emotions, basically everything he loved about her. Yes, he couldn't deny it any longer. Kyo had a little thing for the rice ball…not a little crush either. He really loved her and it was getting to the point whether he tell someone or combust (he was sure Yuki would like that) How was he going to tell Tohru something so strong? What would she say if he did? He got off his bed and stared out the window…another cold night. Winter had come just as it always had…just a few more months till he would have to be taken to that dark chamber and spend the rest of his life…alone…

While Kyo was pondering these thoughts, Yuki Sohma was in his own room the same expression on his face. In his hands were a pen and the start of a letter. It had taken him hours to get only the first two sentences. How could expressing his feelings be so hard? It was there last year all together. His last year with Tohru…he had to tell her he loved her. He stared at the letter again and sighed…

_Dear Miss. Honda scratched out To Miss Honda scratched out Dear Tohru,_

_These past years have been the greatest of my entire life and its all thanks to you. Your smile to brighten my day, your wonderful personality that fills my hear with joy, your voice-_

Okay…so maybe not even the first two…but he was trying. Yet he knew for sure once Tohru had read the letter he would feel more confident and ask her out in person. He patted himself on the back for such a good idea. _Okay back to the letter…_

…_your voice that lifts my spirit…Miss Honda…I cannot tell you how much you mean to me…_

Good so far…he could see it now…her reaction would be perfect…and maybe she would feel the same…that was his goal. Then she would be in love with him and not Kyo…he knew how much his cousin liked her…but he just didn't know Tohru like Yuki did. However just as he set his pencil down for more, the ringing of the telephone brought him to reality. He waited…surely Shigure would pick it up. Another ring…_c'mon Shigure…_another ring…_GOD! _He stumbled out of his chair and ran out his room before the voice mail picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yuki! Is that you?"

The young rat's breath caught at his throat. "Miss Honda…h-hello,"

"Oh Yuki I missed you SO MUCH! (a/n: too cheery) How are you?"

He breathed deeply before answering, "Great, and you?"

"I'm doing FANTASTIC! It's so fun over here in Tokyo! My roommate is the nicest person ever and I think I might have a chance to past the entrance exams, and its all thanks to you Yuki! Thank you so much for helping these past three years!"

'It's nothing Miss Honda I would do it again if I'd have to."

"You've been such a big help Yuki thank you!"

"Well Miss Honda its because-"

"I love you so much!" Had she just said what he thought she said?

"Y-You l-l-love…m-me?" His whole body shook…could this really be happening? Maybe he wouldn't need that letter after all.

"Of course, you're like the brother I never had!" Yuki felt something shut off in his brain. A brother…yes of course…Tohru didn't love him like that. They were like family. He felt a lump in his throat.

"I love you too Miss Honda," He tried to forbid his voice to crack. He didn't feel like he could talk to her anymore, "I have to go now Miss Honda…would you like to speak to Shigure or someone?" Tohru quieted on the other line.

"Could I speak to Kyo please?" A pain filled Yuki's heart.

"Yes of course."

Kyo sat on the edge of his bed playing with a thread that was coming out of his covers. I guess some habits are hard to brake. A small sigh escaped his lips. Why was it so boring? Even arguing with Yuki would have been better than this.

**_Knock, knock_**

"Kyo are you in there?" _speak of the devil_

"Yeah I'm in here."

Yuki opened the door and starred angrily at him.

Kyo glared back. "What do you want rat boy?" hatred filled his every word. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"It's Miss Honda," he replied with the same tone, "Do you want to talk or should I tell her you're not here?" Kyo jumped from his bed and headed for the door bumping Yuki on the way out. He waited for a few seconds so that Yuki could make his cocky remark about him being stupid. It didn't come. He turned to look at Yuki. Something was different about him…Kyo couldn't put his finger on it, but something had happened. Yuki looked back and glared shoving the phone into Kyo's hands.

"Here, talk to her!" his voice was sharp, and before Kyo could reply, Yuki stormed down the hall. Kyo watched him walk off. Then as if nothing happened, he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked trying to hide his excitement.

"KYO!" Tohru's voice was bright and cheery on the other side of the line, "Kyo hi how are you?"

Kyo smiled, "I'm fine, how about you? How is that college thing going?" Tohru jumped at the chance to tell him about her days in Tokyo. Everyone had been wonderful to her, and how her roommate was a girl all the way from Honshu. She talked for what seemed like forever with Kyo listening intently on the other line a big smile on his face. Finally they heard a voice telling Tohru to get off the phone.

"Well Kyo, I have to go,"

"Kyo's smile faded, "Oh Okay,"

"See you on Monday then,"

"Yeah Monday…bye," Kyo saddened at the words._ Monday…_that seemed like an eternity.

Just as he was about to put the phone down, he heard Tohru call.

"KYO WAIT!" her voice was frantic. Kyo quickly put the phone back to his ear.

"What is it?" It took a while but her Tohru's voice finally came in a whisper.

"Kyo…I-I love you" There was a long silence. Kyo started to feel his face burn. He slowly took in a breath and placed his hand over his heart.

On the other side of the house Yuki stood with his hand on the receiver. He had heard it. So she did love him…how wonderful. He looked to the floor letting his hair fall over his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see the small tear roll down his cheek and fall onto the phone. He didn't want anyone to see…he was alone.

"Really?" (Back to Kyo) his mind felt completely blank all he sensed was warmth.

"Yes. I-I know it's so silly of me to be saying this. I feel so stupid I mean…you probably don't like me like that do you?" Kyo didn't say anything. Tohru sighed a defeated sigh. "G-goodbye Kyo…"

"I-I love you too," he managed to stammer before Tohru hung up. He heard her gasp and start to cry.

"Kyo you do?" he could hardly make out the words but he knew what she was saying.

"Of course." He could tell Tohru was smiling her face, probably as red as his. Again he heard the voice telling Tohru to get off. "I guess you better be going."

"Y-yes I should…Goodbye Kyo…"

"Bye,"

Kyo dropped the phone to the receiver and starred. Had that just happened, had the girl he loved just said the words he wished he's say to him all his life? He turned around to see Yuki standing in front of him.

"What is it now?" Kyo asked annoyed yet to happy to feel angry. Yuki looked up at him and smiled a cold but defeated smile.

"Congratulations you win, I heard the whole thing," he walked past Kyo who was suddenly filled with confidence.

"I'm not some so stupid now am I rat boy?" Yuki tuned to face him, eyes suddenly cold.

"Oh no, you're still the same little retarded cat I've come to know and hate." Kyo felt a tiny twinge in the back of his mind.

"Yeah well you're still an asshole,"

"If anything, you are the asshole low-life,"

"Jackass,"

"Bastard,"

"QUEER!"

Yuki smirked, "I know you are," Kyo snapped. He lunged forward in attack. Yuki a little shocked blocked it (as usual) with his arms. The two stayed paused in that scene, both panting in anger. There eyes locked icy purple with a blazing fire.

"You know I hate you!" Kyo shouted.

"If anything **I **should be saying that to **YOU!" **Yuki retorted. Before Kyo could do anything more, Yuki sighed and backed up. He turned from Kyo and headed toward his room.

"Hey where are you going I'm not finished!" Kyo called from where he was standing.

"To my room! Where does it look like I'm going?"  
"Coward!" Kyo cried. Yuki turned back and starred at him with blank eyes.

"No you are just a waste of my time," Yuki slammed his door leaving a confused Kyo where they had just been standing.

_Okay then _Kyo thought. That had been fairly strange. He sighed remembering Tohru he smiled.

_I won…_

Okay so yeah the first chappie in a nutshell. Kind of slow and stupid but I promise things will get better. And remember this isn't going to be a Tohru Kyo fic…you'll all see soon enough.

**Me: So yeah…um thanks for reading again…**

**Yuki: I have a question Miss Isuzu**

**Me: yes Yuki?**

**Yuki: Why do I become the emo one?**

**Kyo: Because you're the one most likely to become that way.**

**Yuki: I didn't ask you stupid cat**

**Kyo: Well Im answering!**

**Me: aww a lovers quarrel already.**

**Kyo & Yuki: WHAT! NO…**

**Kyo & Yuki: look at each other Stop that**

**Kyo & Yuki: You did it again**

**Kyo & Yuki: GRRR**

**Me: heh heh…well I got to go brake up a fight…So yeah next chappie to be revised soon…Ja Matta Ne! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW**!


	2. Deep Depression

Okay Hi you guys…I have very little faith in myself so I haven't posted anything up. If you like the story thanks so much if you don't, then sorry too bad. But please enjoy…

**WARNING: **This chapter has very Yuki ooc in it so if you don't like it well I already warned you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket…not before, not now, not ever….sob

* * *

Yuki made his way across the room to his bed tears filling his eyes. It wasn't fair he loved Tohru too, yet she had to pick Kyo, that…that thing! (A/N: Like I said oocness…)He put his hand on his head his trying to clear his mind. It didn't help very much that his room made it seem even more depressing. _I have no one…_ The more Yuki thought about it, the more he sunk into his sad state. (A/N: and no he isn't going to start cutting or commit suicide or anything this is not that kind of story!) She was the reason he would fight Kyo just so he could show her that he was stronger, better he was the one, but that didn't matter anymore. _It's Kyo she wants not me…_ He let out a sigh he hadn't felt this bad since...well since he was being tortured by Akito. Maybe he should go back to the main house after all he had no other reason to stay in that house, not anymore. He stretched out on his bed, his tears falling freely from his face. It really felt that bad. He had lost the one person he thought would love him back, the one girl that knew didn't think of him as a freak. He needed some way to vent. He couldn't stay in his room that wouldn't do any good what so ever, so he decided to go to his secret base. He searched for his gloves in the dark and stood. Quietly he opened the door so that Kyo wouldn't notice him. He had long since gone from that spot. Yuki was thankful for that and the fact that when he was coming down stairs Shigure wasn't there to question him.

later

"Done," Yuki panted falling next to his secret base. It had taken longer than he expected. Not only did he discover he had to pull weeds, there were also the carrots that were done and the soil needed more fertilizer. All in all, it took about three to four hours. A wave of happiness rushed over him. This is just what he needed. Being alone like this, alone with his garden was more than enough. The cool wind on his face, the beautiful sky, it was the life. Sadly for him, this didn't last long. Dark clouds loomed overhead a sure sign of rain. The wind blew bitterly now and he needed to leave. As he stood up, he noticed something. At first it looked like a

weed, but as he got closer, he saw that it was a sprout. _Sprouts of a strawberry…Strawberries were her favorite… _Seeing the fruit made everything rush back to him. Tohru was gone she was now with Kyo and he couldn't try to win her heart. It wasn't fair…again. He breathed heavily trying to control his tears, something inside him had snapped. He walked over to the tiny plant, pulled it out, and stomped on it. Not feeling satisfied, he went to the strawberry plants and killed every single one kicking them up from the ground or hurling them to the tee where they smashed to pieces. It was still not enough. He snapped and started to destroy his whole garden throwing things everywhere pulling up the roots, he didn't care anymore. W_HY SHOULD I CARE? THIS WAS MINE AND MISS HONDA'S PLACE! SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE! _He was furious and he couldn't control it. He yelled into the sky until his voice was hoarse. Then he sank down and cried…cried as he never thought he could. He was heartbroken. No, not broken, his heart had been shattered into a million little pieces like his plants that were now lying scattered across the woods. He shook and looked up.

"Why Miss Honda?" he asked the sky, "Why d-didn't you c-ch-choose me?"

"Why don't you love me?"

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

He breathed heavily trying to come himself down. It was no use. He bent his head low and let the now falling raindrops hit his head; making him think that the sky felt his pain and was crying with him.

* * *

See? Oocness. Well things will revert back to normal in the next chapter. Hope you liked. Please review. 


	3. Raindrops,sickness,bathrooms

HEY GUYS IM BAAAAAACKKKK! Sorry it took so long, I've been out of inspiration for EVER! But now I'm back and roaring to go! So…yeah…here's chapter three…yeah...enjoy…yeah…

Deidara: I knew my way of talking would catch on…yeah.

Me: Shut up…yeah…ARG! (by the ways…bigger font…I couldn't read my own writing…so…yeah on with the show)

**Warning: **Slight occness cuz we get to see some more of our Emo Yuki-kun...

Yuki:But I'm not emo...

Me:well in my story youare now shut up and GO!

Kyo: Stupid bitchy authoress..

Me:What was that...demon form (i've had skittles today i am hyper!)

Kyo&Yuki: ...nothing...

Me: glitter evil eyes good...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket…Kyo…or…Yuki…yeah… (Damn)

* * *

Darkness…that's what Kyo saw as he starred out the window. The rain was imprisoning him in his sickly state. All Kyo could do to keep himself awake was leave the window open. He shivered against the cold wind slapping against his skin…He couldn't go to sleep! In his attempt, Kyo started to feel his body temperature rise, another cold.

"NO matter what I do, I always get sick!"

He sneezed and quickly walked to the kitchen to get medicine before the cold progressed.

"Yuki is that you?" Shigure called as Kyo entered.

"Hell no it's me!" he was feeling too tired to argue. Shigure stepped in with a semi-worried look about him. He walked to the window and stared. Kyo watched him as he opened it.

"Yuki," Shigure cried, "Come in you'll get soaked!" Kyo heard faint mumbling and Shigure shut the window. He shook his head slowly.

"That boy just won't listen."

"Why? What's wrong?" Kyo asked. Shigure smiled smugly at him.

"Why so worried Kyo?" he saw the death glare Kyo was sending him and quickly continued, "Could we be developing feelings for a certain some—"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo cried as loud as he could and ran out the door to his room.

* * *

Yuki sat on the porch watching the rain beat his mighty song. He was soaked, tired, and angry. Tears still fell from his eyes mixing with the rain becoming one. His voice had left him and he felt limp and emotionless. The hurt was gone and all that was left there was inexcusable longing. Tohru couldn't love him anymore…no one could. _Why me? _Were the only words that swam in his empty mind. Why was he the only one to have no one? His friends were all either Kyo's or Tohru's as well. He had never tried to make friends on his own his shy nature wouldn't let him. He sighed all he wanted to do was to sleep and never wake up, but he couldn't do that to Tohru. She didn't love him, but he still loved her, and he always would. He couldn't hurt her like that.

"Yuki come in you'll get soaked," Yuki turned to see Shigure peeking out at him. His eyes were full of worry but Yuki didn't care. He didn't care about anything at that very moment.

"No," he replied finally finding some monotone style of his voice, "leave me alone. I'll come when I want to." He turned back to the rain it was the only thing to console him.

* * *

Kyo stood in his doorway thinking well actually fighting with himself. "Why would I want to get him, he's not my responsibility!"

"Well Tohru's not here so it is!" His inner voice argued.

"No way in hell am I going to do it!"

"WHY?" Kyo thought for a moment.

"You don't need to know!"

"I'm your fucking conscience you idiot! So if I don't know then you really don't know either (A.N that's confusing isn't it?)…unless you'd like to enlighten me…"

"Because,"

"DAMNIT BECAUSE WHY?"

"BECAUSE!" Kyo blinked he had just noticed that he was saying this out loud. _Crap! Look what you made me do!_

"Kyo's going crazy," Shigure said (in other words taunted) while he sauntered to the bathroom, he sniggered lightly before continuing, "Crazy for Yuki his **_one and only lover_**!"

"What NO I'M NOT!" Kyo cried in fury his voice going slightly higher than normal.

"Oh, how am I going to tell Tohru that her one and only is really……gay."  
"No I'm not…do I look like…like a GAY person to you?"

Shigure sighed and his eyes sparkled. While taking Kyo's hand he let out a tsk. "My dear boy all the signs are there…and denial is the first step to admitting you're…" his voice lowered to a whisper. "True fantasies,"

Kyo violently pulled his hand away and stalked past Shigure into the bathroom shut the door and locked it. The door jiggled for a while and then whining. "KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please open the door. I really need to go!"

"Too bad" Kyo replied smugly (VEGEANCE AT LAST!), "You should have thought of that **_BEFORE _**you started to tease me!"

"Kyoo! I-you know I didn't mean it-okay maybe I did, but I'm really sorry, I won't do it again-**PLEASE!**" Kyo laughed quietly to himself. This was fun. Maybe he should wait till that dog started doing a dance.

"You don't want to keep Yuki waiting for you…" (A.N/ someone struck a nerve…) Kyo slammed open the door grabbed the Shigure and shut it closed.

"if I were you, I wouldn't try that again. You hear me?" Kyo's grip tightened as the older cousin was silent. "Well?" The dog stared down at him, eyes blank. There was a long, eerie, silence just the rain pounding on the roof. Complete……utter……silence……

……………………………………………….

……………………………………………

………………….

…………………

……….

…….

Shigure winced, "…I think I wet myself…" Kyo jumped away and started to walk off.

"Well get some newspaper and clean it up!" came his reply as he was heading towards the stairs. "It's not my fault you're not housetrained!"

"Kyo where are you going?" Shigure asked his mocked curiosity setting in.

"Outside, why you have a problem with that?"

"To see Yuki?"  
"Shut up and just go to the bathroom!" Shigure waited till he heard the outside door slide shut to try. He turned to the doorknob and jiggled it…it was locked.

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Well there guys that's it…hoped you like it. TAKS (test assessment of knowledge and skill….the test of HELL) is on this week so no homework and more compy so YEAH! Also has anyone noticed my obsession with ellipses … yet? If not then um yeah I have one that's why I use them so much…see…

Kyo: do I really have to say this?

Me: Yes…Now do it evil glittering eyes

Kyo: sigh this has been an Isuzu-Chan production…she would enjoy if you would review….um…criticism will be taken and you can flame her all you want…

BASHCHRASHBANG

Me: flames are accepted but not all you want please R&R! Love you all! Till next time folks!

Kyo:(a lot of bumps surrounding him)(sorry fan girls)… Nhnnnnn…

_**ELLIPSES!**_


End file.
